Sakura's Mistletoe
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: Sakura was spending the holidays with her family till something unexpected happen.


**Sakura's Mistletoe **

It was December 23 as Sakura would pull up into the family cottage in her car, she was the first one there. Sakura was going to spend the holidays with her relatives in the countryside in a two story cottage by the lake. It didn't take long to unpack, and it would be another day before the rest of the family could come. She sighed, bored out of her mind sitting in her room with nothing to do. So she decided to take a little walk, even though it was getting late. There weren't many streetlights, but the hardened snow on the ground reflected the moonlight, so she could see where she was going. It was silent outside beside the crunch of snow beneath her feet. She heard a distant howl, and asked herself "Are there wolves around here?"

A gentle voice answered, "It's a coyote."

Sakura jumped in surprise, silently wondering why she didn't hear anyone coming. She soon slipped on the patch of ice beneath her, and braced herself for impact with the pavement. It never came.

Instead, found herself in the arms of an attractive stranger whose skin felt strangely cool. As she stared into her rescuer's blue eye, his other eye was hidden as he wore an eye patch covering it. Her heart beat faster and faster. Sakura could feel a dangerous attraction blooming; the stranger leaned toward her, and pressed his ice-cold lips against her own warm ones. The intensity took her breath away; this was without a doubt the best kiss of her life. But then her tongue hit what felt like a fang. She checked again, finding not one but two.

Suddenly, the vampire pulled back, whispered an emotional apology before pointing upward at a sprig of white berries hanging from a branch. "I have a weakness for mistletoe... and you smell so good, I couldn't resist." Sakura leaned in again to finish what she had started.'' No apologies necessary.'' She whispered."

"I couldn't help but wonder what are you doing out here?... and I didn't quite catch your name stranger? Heh" Sakura ponder on that thought as she would bit her lip curiously at the tall handsome young man before. This time she could get a better look at him, his golden locks slightly swayed in the chilly winter breeze, he blue Shapiro eye had a sparkle in them from the moon's glow. This was indeed a very attractive man .

"Would you like to go ice skating my lady?" He's smile was gentle as he would help her. Sakura pouted when she didn't get her answer, as she crossed her arm's. "On one condition you tell me your name" she smirked as she leaned forward closer to him.

The young man nodded yes as he would lead the way to the small lake that was frozen over with thick ice, just enough to go ice skating on. Once they got there Sakura would stop and back away holding onto a thick tree trunk and gulp as she realized she just that she didn't know how to skate. As she thought to herself." crap why did I agree to going ice skating I don't know to…..and I don't have skates"

"what's the matter dear? Heh don't know how to skate?" he chuckled teasing her.

"uhmm kind of…..sort of yes I don't know how to skate…." She sighed in defeat. As she leans agents the tree looking down at the snow covered ground.

"Well why don't we just sit here and talk? I'm Sakura" she smiled looking up at her rescuer. He smiled down at her as he moved to sit next to her. "what a pretty name Sakura may I call you princess? And my name is Fai"

"Fai he he that's an interesting name I like it" Sakura giggled and blushed slightly to his comment earlier. As she would look up at the tree she was leaning on she saw yet again another mistletoe, hanging upon the tree branches. This time she wasn't going to let Fai be the first one. "Fai…" she said softly.

"yes princess" he closed his eyes listening to her, as she would move closer to him and kiss him softly on the cheek. "I couldn't help it he he there was mistletoe" Fai smiled warmly as his cheeks slightly stained red upon them.

"my this Christmas, is sure a magical one, I believe Santa has given my gift early." Fai chuckled inching closer and closer to Sakura, her breath got heavy as she whispered softly. "…and what is that Fai?"

"Well it is you Princess, I believe fate brought us together this night." His smooth voice made her gulp she could feel him only a breath away. "no…your my gift" and with that Fai kissed Sakura a deep passionate kiss that would only melt away the snow.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone :3 


End file.
